Unexpected places
by gwenstacey
Summary: Neji is less than thrilled at being pushed in the direction of Ino's favorite club so he can help her find a man. "I am not using my Byakugan to help you get a boyfriend."
1. Chapter 1

'_How did I get myself into this?'_ Neji thought as he felt Ino relentlessly shoving him in the direction of her favorite club.

"C'mon," she spoke from behind him, "We're almost there."

"I don't recall agreeing to this, you know" He responded, carefully hanging onto his calm demeanor.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it's a brilliant plan!" she chirped.

Neji highly disagreed with that sentiment.

"I am not using my byakugan to help you find a boyfriend!" he stated firmly, or as firmly as was possible for someone being pushed down a street despite having ground their heels into the dirt. Maybe he should consider anchoring himself with chakra.

"But why not," she asked, grunting a little with the effort of keeping them moving forward, "You'll be able to tell all the things I want to know! How strong they are, if the have any diseases, how many weapons they conceal on a friendly outing..."

"My ancestors would turn over in their graves." Neji said flatly, hoping against hope that she would begin to see this his way.

"Well then tell them to start rolling baby!" she effectively dashed his hopes, "Because Ino needs a man!"

Neji sincerely wished at this moment that he had cultivated Hinata's talent for passing out at opportune moments. At least he hoped that would get him out of this. With the way his day was going he would probably wake up propped in a corner of the club with a line of potential boyfriends lined up for him to check.

"You realize that I have no desire to check out a bunch of _guys_ for you right." He asked, shuddering at the thought of inspecting the anatomy of other males for any trace of venereal disease.

"Oh get over it you big baby." Ino replied, "After years of missions with other guys, I'm sure its nothing you haven't seen!"

He had to admit he admired her persistence, if nothing else.

"Getting changed in roughly the same area is vastly different from using my bloodline limit to purposely see though another mans clothing."

Ino actually stopped pushing at this and walked around to face him.

"Well then what do you suggest!" she asked, clearly exasperated, "I'm tired of guys approaching me cause they think I'm easy. I want to be able to find someone I can trust! I want to know that I have a chance at something real, and not superfluous!"

Neji stood stunned for a moment. She certainly hadn't gotten this detailed when she originally brought this plan up to him.

"You mean that this isn't to help you find a fling to upstage Sakura?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Ino balked, "Like I care what foreheads up to right now! I want to work on my life!"

"And you didn't want me to look into anyone's wallet to see how much cash they were carrying?"

She actually hit him for that one. It took him a moment to recover from the slap and orient himself enough to look at the young woman standing before him, arms crossed and clearly furious at the suggestion.

'_She certainly has grown from the girl who tried to seduce me during the chuunin exams.' _he thought. _'I had better fix this fast.'_

"I'm truly sorry for misjudging you Yamanaka-san," he bowed before her, clearly catching her off guard, "Perhaps you would allow me to buy you dinner as an apology."

Ino stood in shock for a minute and then mulled the prospect over in her mind.

"Okay," she answered at last, smiling at him, "But I get to choose the restaurant."

"That seems fair," he nodded, and allowed her to take his arm.

Ino was aware, as they walked away, that this did get Neji out her initial plan. However, perhaps she had found a better option, and in a place she hadn't ever thought to look.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story was originally a one-shot, but the idea of it being continued was mentioned, and so this was born. I don't plan on doing anymore with it, unless something really pokes my muse until she can't ignore it anymore. Hope it lives up : )

~*~

Neji closed his door behind him after having dropped Ino back off at her house and began to let the panic he had been fighting the entire night seep into his still shocked mind.

'_They were all there,'_ he thought, feeling a bit helpless, _'The entirety of the rookie nine were at that restaurant. There is no way anyone will believe Ino and I were there as anything but a couple.'_

Of course, Ino hadn't seemed the least bit upset that all of her classmates were there, obviously watching them. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was enjoying it. But how could anyone enjoy being the sudden source of gossip for Konoha's younger generation?

He threw himself onto his bed with a sigh and tried to calm his thoughts. He was going to need a good nights sleep if he was going to be able to deal with the aftermath of all this tomorrow. He was sure that word would spread fast and when the news reached Gai and Lee it was all over. He was going to have to endure hours of talk about 'embracing love in the springtime of his youth,' and what not.

He groaned and rolled over, closing his eyes.

'_Maybe Hanabi would be willing to just knock me out, she'd probably like that.'_ he found himself contemplating the prospect when he was drawn out of his inner musings by a tapping sound at his window. He looked up in time to see Ino opening the pane and sliding gracefully through. His eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here!" he hissed, "Do you realize that anyone could randomly decide to look through a wall and find you!"

Ino raised a brow at this statement and settled herself on the edge of his bed.

"And how often do you do that around the house?" she asked in a reasonable voice, "I would think the risk of catching your relatives changing would keep you from doing so."

He blinked. She was right. Why had he never thought of that before? It didn't matter, he had bigger problems at the moment. Blonde, sitting on his bed type problems.

"I thought I dropped you off at home." He tried to sound unemotional.

"You did, but I thought maybe we should talk about dinner. I noticed the way my friends kept looking over at us, like we were on a date…"

'_Oh thank God. She has a plan to let them know nothing is going on.' _he carefully kept his features neutral and nodded for her to continue.

"So I was thinking it might be best if we just go with it." That was the second time in one evening she had managed to dash all of his hopes with a simple sentence. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Ino, we aren't dating. What good will it be to let people believe we are?" She gave him a look that he suspected she saved for particularly slow children.

"I was suggesting that we do date." she answered. He was pretty sure he heard her mutter 'baka' under her breath before she continued, "Anyway, no one will believe us if we say we're not dating anyway, and we are a good a match."

"A good match?" he asked, knowing there was no arguing with the first part of her statement.

"Yeah. You're quiet, I'm out going. I fight with my mind, you fight with your body. You always think everything through, I have Shikamaru do that for me." He looked at her wondering how showing they were opposites did anything to prove they made a good couple. She must have seen his thought process on his face because she shoved his shoulder lightly and explained, "We balance each other."

He nodded slowly and her eyes lit up.

"I guess that makes sense." he responded.

"So we're officially a couple?"

"I guess we are." She beamed up at him and snuggled into his side, catching him completely off guard. What was he supposed to do now?

"So…" he began, "I helped you get a boyfriend by _not_ using my byakugan?"

She giggled.

"Yep."

He wrapped the arm she was laying on around her shoulders and allowed a hint of a smile to ghost his lips.

"Well that was unexpected."


	3. The other Chp2

IMPORTANT: This chapter takes place directly after the first chapter, so the 2nd chapter would actually come after this. Sorry for any confusion.

AN: This was originally going to be the follow up to Unexpected Places, but for whatever reason I decided I didn't like it and went with the current 2nd chapter instead (I think maybe I felt this was a bit too silly). But I have just recently rediscovered this file on my computer and my sister likes it enough that I though I would post it and see if anyone else enjoys it as well. Happy reading!

~begin story~

Ino smiled as Neji opened the door for her and the smells of some of her favorite foods assaulted her nose. This was by far her favorite restaurant. It wasn't the fanciest, or the most expensive, but it made a nice change from the barbeque restaurant she often found herself at with her team. She turned a wide appreciative smile on her date for the evening.

'_Now I just have to make sure he realizes this is a date and not simply a placating gesture for having offended me.'_ she though, _'How hard can that be?'_

Neji looked around the room with mild surprise as he asked for a table for two. Hinata had mentioned this place to him before. If he recalled properly, it was reported to have good food, at reasonable prices, and come in much larger portions than he would expect someone like Ino to appreciate. Although, now that he thought about it, she had looked to be a much healthier weight lately.

The hostess beckoned them to follow her and Neji felt a slightly sinking sensation when he realized that she was leading them to one of the secluded booths in the back. He hadn't intended to be sitting at a 'couples table' for this meal. Of course, the fact that Ino had yet to let go of his arm probably did nothing to help the assumption they weren't a couple.

Ino, for her part, was busy trying to come up with a plan.

'_Okay,'_ her brain buzzed, _'can't try and tempt him by looking cute and flipping my hair, already know that won't work. I wonder if its because he has such pretty hair himself. It's so frustrating when a guy has prettier hair than me. Hmm, I'll have to find out what conditioner he uses. No no no, focus girl, focus! Alright, if looking cute won't work, I'm going to have to be intellectually stimulating. Better stick to subjects I know.'_

"So Neji," she began once they had been seated, and she had finally relinquished his arm back into his custody, "I've heard a lot of buzz lately about new trade agreements between Fire and Snow. I think it's a good idea, but we're going to have to lower import taxes if anything is to come of it. How about you?"

Neji sat in shock for a moment. He had been expecting her to ask something about what hair products he used, this was a very unforeseen twist. And there was something inexplicably devious about a smile that sweet.

"I would agree with that conclusion, Ino-san." he stated, "But I also think its important to regulate what we're exporting and importing to not flood the market with products we can produce locally."

Ino nodded distractedly, have just noticed Kurenai and her team enter the restaurant behind Neji. This was going to complicate things a bit. Hinata may seem shy and sweet, but she had grown to become rather protective of her cousin over the years.

'_Then again,'_ Ino thought, not quite remembering to control the smirk that found it's way to her lips, _'if other people think Neji and I are dating, I've won half the battle already.' _

Neji, of course, had noticed the smirk curving his companions lips, and found himself turning around to see what was causing it. He paled a bit at the sight of his cousin and her team. It was no secret that the rookie nine were a tight knit group. What would they think of him being here with Ino?

Ino saw Neji starting to stand and decided to take fate into her own hands, even if it meant damaging her pride slightly. He was moving quick, probably to say hello to his cousin and correct any misconceptions the team may form, so it was only natural that he may put a tad to much force on the table. Ino knocked the table leg just as Neji's hand connected with it's top, causing the complimentary water to tip over and douse the front of her. She allowed herself a small shriek just as the cold water sunk through to her skin.

This caused Neji to turn quickly, as well as having caught the attention of Hinata and her team. Neji looked horrified and quickly grabbed a napkin to help dry Ino off, muttering apologies the whole time.

'_Perfect!'_ Ino thought

Neji continued trying to dry Ino until he caught the sound of a barking laugh from behind him.

"Neji you dog!" Kiba grinned down at him, "How classic!"

It was at this point Neji realized where his hands were and quickly retracted them from Ino's thighs.

"This is not what it appears," he said, trying to contain the blush that wanted to claim his face.

"Of course its not." Kiba smirked infuriatingly back at him.

"It's ok nii-san" Hinata interjected, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You and Ino are actually a good pair."

Ino's jaw dropped, Neji momentarily looked like a fish as he tried to come up with something to say, and Kiba and Shino simply looked surprised that Hinata had given her blessing to the match. Kurenai stood in the back watching the proceedings with a smile. Ino knew a good opportunity when she saw one and quickly jumped up to take Neji's arm once again.

"Thank you Hinata," she said with a little bow, and then quickly maneuvered Neji towards the door.

Once they were back on the streets Neji found his voice.

"You do realize that they are all going to believe we're dating now, right?" He asked, looking down at Ino and wincing when he realized she was still sopping wet.

"Well," she responded, "What's so bad about that."

Neji opened his mouth to respond before closing it again to think.

'_What is so bad about that?'_ his mind pondered as he looked at Ino's smiling face.

'_Gotcha,'_ Ino sang in her head, allowing her smile to beam up at him, showing off the joy she truly felt at the moment.

"C'mon" she interrupted his thoughts, "I've got to get out of this out fit and into something dry. We can just grab take out on the way."

Neji nodded and allowed himself to be led around Konoha and then back to Ino's apartment. It hadn't been how he expected the evening to go, but maybe this way was better.


End file.
